


The Young Hunter and his Master

by NymusVarelle



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Domination, M/M, Spanking with cane, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymusVarelle/pseuds/NymusVarelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Hunter's mind is clouded by his glorious master and how perfect he is. When acting on his desires, he isn't expecting what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young Hunter and his Master

Young Hunter stood outside forest hut filled with anxiety. The fantasies he had been having as of late didn't help one bit. But he still had to report to his master. The Hunter had recently joined a group named "The League." This league searched out and exterminated 'vermin,' the roots of impurity and filth that festered in many an organism in the city of Yharnam. 

The league master, Master Valtr, watched over the members, or 'confederates' and lead them fiercely yet affectionately. His motto stated that the confederates would ALWAYS have his blessing. And each other. While the other confederates dispatched their prey with lively and boisterous behavior, the young Hunter thought only of the mission. He looked up to Master Valtr a great deal, and only sought to make him proud.

However, as he kept crushing more and more vermin and reporting back to his master, he began to develop feelings for him. He began to look forward to seeing the man, leaning on his cane, his bright blue garb offset by his white gloves and golden buttons. He was a sight of pure perfection, standing tall and appearing strong, even while leaning on his league staff. 

Young Hunter stepped inside the small hut, and to his right immediately, was his master standing as always. "Ahh, hello there, I see you've crushed many more vermin. Your eyes say it all!" Master Valter proclaimed in his cheery voice. "Ahh- yes, master Valtr. I've been busy as of late..." Hunter responded shyly. "Is something wrong, confederate? You seem troubled, Valtr inquired. "I uh..." He started. But how could he tell him? How could he tell his master the shameful desires he had been having of late? Without him knowing, those desires started to cloud his mind, and he lost control of his body. "Master... I want-" 

The Hunter reached out his hand, impatient to make contact with his beloved master, when he felt a dull pain blossom in his stomach and the air evacuate from his lungs. Valtr had swept the hunter's attempt at a touch aside and landed a forceful punch into his belly, knocking the breath out of him and causing his body to go limp. Before he could recover, he was grasped firmly at the neck by a gloved hand and slammed against the wooden wall of the hut, causing the boards to clatter. 

Valtr held his grip, pushing the young Hunter up against the wall with such strength, and with only one arm. The confederate's feet dangled helplessly in the air. "Well well, now. An eager little thing, aren't you? Thinking you have right to make such advances on the master of the league? How pitiful." He growled with his usual sadistic tone. Young Hunter was paralyzed. He couldn't even move a muscle as that strong hand tightened around his throat ever so slightly, drool running down his lips.

"You presume that because of all the vermin you've crunched, you have right to act upon your lustful desires? Think again, my dear little confederate." Hunter looked down at his master. He saw that shining silver bucket helm and the dark eyehole piercing into him. He gagged slightly. "I think a punishment is in order," the league master said in his jolly yet aggressive way. Slowly, he lowered the Hunter down until his feet finally touched the ground. 

Valtr then proceeded to spin him around, grab both his wrists and pin them to the wall. Hunter suddenly felt his legs spread apart as his master pushed a knee between them, a large thigh pressing up against the young man's behind. The sudden contact caused a gasp to escape the young hunter's lips. "Very excitable aren't we? Well then, tell the master how much you want it," said Valtr.

Hunter mustered up what he could, but could only let out a low moan. Displeased, the league master forced his knee into the lad, grinding him into the wall and causing him to gasp, this time, an octave higher... And louder. "You'll need to be clearer when voicing what you want, boy." 

A shiver ran through the young Hunter, as his master pushed him further into the wall, putting pressure on his half-hard erection. This was eons better than the situations in his dreams, and he almost couldn't help himself. With another hard thrust from Valtr's knee, he finally choked out an answer. "I..." He paused. "Yes?" The league master replied impatiently. "I want it..." Valtr continued to grind into the Hunter, eager to make him squirm. "You want what, confederate?" Hunter breathed deeply. "I want ...you to... fuck me... Master Valtr." 

Valtr let out a thunderous laugh that bounced off the wooden boards of the small forest hut. He then reached his free hand around the hunter's waist and started palming his erection, causing yet another gasp from the younger man. "I can see that, confederate... but not yet." Valtr chuckled. Hunter looked back, disappointment clearly painted across his face. That abyssal eye hole stared right back at him. "You'll have to prove yourself to me, first." Young Hunter almost swore he could see the sadistic grin behind the bucket helm.

***

The sting of pain fell upon the young hunter's backside for the ninth time and he could no longer stay quiet as he let out a moan. He had been instructed by his master to remove his coat and his pants and stand with his hands up against the wall. He was then told not to move an inch as Valtr landed blow after blow into his behind with the league staff. Try as he might, he couldn't keep quiet for long under the large man's powerful swings. 

His legs started to buckle and he could feel his cheeks bruising. He wanted to collapse, but he dared not disobey his master's commands. THWACK. His agonizing yelps jumped high as he winced in pain. Behind him, he could hear Valtr laughing, no doubt enjoying issuing punishment out on him. For how long this continued, the Hunter lost track. 

When darkness started to cloud the edges of his vision and his voice was hoarse from his cries of pain, Hunter knew he could no longer endure any more of this treatment. He braced for the blow that would most assuredly cause him to break. Seconds past, but the hit never came. Instead he heard the cane set against the stone statue in the middle of the room and heavy footsteps approach him. 

Before he could turn to look, he felt soft gloved hands grasp his now tender behind lightly, and he winced. "Well done, my confederate. A well endured punishment," Valtr's voice was surprisingly calm and comforting. Young Hunter moaned softly as those strong hands massaged his bruised backside. 

They then moved up to his hips and separated, one continuing around to pinch his left nipple while the other reached around to close on his member and start rhythmically pumping up and down. The young man soon found himself bucking into the strong grip instinctively. Hunter then flinched slightly as he felt the league master's large frame press into his lower back from behind, and his face grew hot as he noticed a large bulge making its presence known against his naked red cheeks. 

"You will now have the honor of submitting yourself to the master of the league," he declared, voice laced with domination and lust. A series of shivers ran through the young Hunter as he took in Valtr's words, every fiber of his being trembling with excitement. He still couldn't believe this was happening.

After several minutes of the master slowly grinding into his young confederate, Valtr released his grasp and walked over to retrieve the staff. For a moment, a slight dread ran through the Hunter, as he expected he would be whipped again, but Valtr merely tapped it on the ground to lean on it was he usually did. "All right now... On your knees," his master commanded. Hunter nodded curtly and did as he was told, kneeling before the large blue man. He was silently relieved that he'd escaped more of his master's punishment. 

Valtr reached his free hand over to unfasten his golden belt buckle, causing the belt to fall loosely to his sides. He then Unbuttoned his trousers and leaned forward, the zipper just out of reach from the young hunter's mouth. "Don't keep me waiting," the master commanded. Hunter swallowed dryly and reached his hands up wantonly, eager to please. 

A sharp sting fell upon them as his master swatted his hands away with the cane. "Ah ah ah... You are not to use your hands." He warned. A confused look flashed across the young hunter's face. A low chuckle resounded from the bucket helm. "You may use only your mouth." Hunter was slightly taken aback by this order, but he wouldn't dare defy it. If his master was to belittle him in such a way, so be it. It was definitely better than being spanked with a cane. 

Hunter leaned forward Hesitantly and clamped down on the brass zipper with his front teeth. He then began to slowly draw his head back, making the teeth of the zipper part one by one. "Very good confederate," Valtr praised with a small chuckle. As the last of the zipper was parted, Valtr's huge errection, now half hard was free of it's confines. Hunter startled at the impressive member in front of his face with an open mouth and drooled. "Don't make me repeat myself, boy," he commanded, voice filled with impatience.

Hunter immediately complied and lifted his head, tongue parting lips to lap at the underside of Valtr's shaft. It was warm and musky and he was lost in the salty taste of his master. He made his way up to the head and back down to the base, quickly forming a pattern that had the older man leaning back and sighing in pleasure. "Very good, my confederate. Keep it up." By this time, young Hunter had started to stroke himself, in ecstasy with the feeling of submitting to the man above him. 

Eventually, he took the entirety of it into his mouth and began to bob his head against Valtr's lap, making soft slurps as he continued to suck. The master gave a small chuckle, and suddenly Hunter felt a large hand grip the back of his head. Before he could react, he was forced forward into the large man's crotch, his nose hitting a gold treasure trail and his throat being filled with thick, throbbing flesh. He gagged, his throat trying to remove the intruder and tried to push back against the grip. "Be still, young Hunter. Show me your perseverance or I shall have to punish you again."

Tears welled up at the corners of the young man's eyes as he stopped resisting and tried to breathe through his nose with the large cock in his mouth. Valtr seemed to be enjoying his discomfort. After a few more minutes, the league master pulled young hunter's head back, allowing him to breathe again. Hunter stared up into that dark eye hole, and Valtr stared right back. How perfect the Hunter looked with that obedient look in his eye, saliva rolling down his lips while he gasped to bring air into his lungs after being denied it so long. 

"Up you get, confederate." Still in a daze from lack of oxygen, young Hunter nodded and rose to his feet. He was then spun around and forcefully pushed against the familiar wall he'd been facing earlier. "M-master, do you mean to... Without..." Hunter was slightly worried. He felt the slick meat press up against his taint and his fears were confirmed. His master had no intention of being nice and preparing him. As he finished the thought, Valtr thrusted inward, causing a sudden, searing pain. Hunter couldn't help but give out a small cry. He could feel himself being stretched, and the warmth that was now filling him. 

"Ahh- Ugh- Mmm-" Young Hunter writhed as Valtr pushed further and further into him, until his balls nuzzled against a still-tender butt. "M-master... This is- Mff...!" Before he could continue, a gloved hand clamped firmly over his mouth. Valtr growled as he felt tight warmth around him. "Not another word, confederate. I'm going to take my time with you now." 

The words spoken sent chills through the young Hunter, and he tried his best to bear with them. Valtr receded to the tip and thrusted back in, this time with force. "Mmf-!" It was certainly painful. Valtr was big. Very big. And even though he had been considerably lubricated, young Hunter didn't have time to prepare. Again and again, Valtr pounded into him without mercy. Slaps of flesh against flesh mixed with young hunter's muffled cries and his master's growls of pleasure. 

He was being fucked at a bruising pace by his beloved master of the League. His eyes rolled back, his pain turned to pleasure, and he was dripping like a fountain. Those heavy balls slapping into him. That thick cock filling him up all the way. Those strong hands holding him firmly and silencing him. It was almost too much to handle. Young Hunter was already at his limit. 

As soon as he felt he would explode, Valtr suddenly pulled himself out, pre and saliva dripping out of the young hunter's abused ass. The young man looked back as if to complain. He was so close! "Turn around. I want to see your face, confederate." Valtr commanded. The command was somewhat of a shock, and his face turned bright red. 

He did as he was told and turned around. And his master reached around with both hands to massage his behind, their cocks rubbing together briefly. Young Hunter, not knowing what to do with his hands, decided to place them on Valtr's chest as he leaned into the larger man's frame. 

Suddenly, Valtr's hands hooked under the young man's thighs and he was hoisted up, his legs wrapping around Valtr's midsection. Carrying the young Hunter, Valtr walked forward a few steps to sandwich him against the wall. The head of his master's cock was again aligned with hunter's abused hole and it entered again. Valtr quickly resumed his earlier pace, this time hitting an interesting spot that had the young Hunter suddenly crying out in ecstasy. "Oh? Did I touch a nerve, confederate?" Valtr chuckled. He hit the spot again. 

"Ahh-! Ohh-!" He was unable to keep quiet as his master ravaged the spot over and over again. In. Out. Deeper. Deeper. Valtr kept digging into the hunter's behind with a perfect angle to allow for a constant stream of loud moans and exclamations. Valtr was quite amused, and let out his loud, boisterous laugh. "How perfect you are, my dear little confederate! Truly, you were more than capable to serve me and the league!" Valtr kept up his pounding, and Hunter kept up his moaning, until finally, with a loud groan, the master of the league dumped every drop he had into the young man. The feeling of Valtr's fluids seeping deep into him pushed him past the breaking point, and young Hunter released between them, coating their chests. 

Their pants continued as the wave of release left them, and Hunter was left in a daze as Valtr lowered him to his feet. "Get dressed, confederate," he commanded softly. Finally coming to, Hunter replied with a curt 'yes master' and fastened all the belts and pulled on his overcoat. There was a moment of somewhat awkward silence between them, until Hunter decided to break it. "M-my thanks, Master Valtr. I'll be off then, to crush more Vermin." He turned for the door but was spun back around and pulled into a large embrace. He was surprised, and he started to blush as his master held him close. "Remember, my confederate. The league will always have my blessing. And each other," he recited. This time, however, the words felt different. As if they were directed towards the young Hunter himself. He reached up to reciprocate, embracing Valtr as well. He whispered softly. "Yes, master. We will always have each other."


End file.
